1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transportable or fixed artificial surfing facility for producing a standing wave with an inclined ramp to whose upper end water is conveyed over a flow section by means of at least one pump and whose lower end discharges the water into a wave pool.
2. Description of Related Art
A surfing facility of the type indicated above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,547. In it, the water flows down a fixed inclined plane and strikes two stationary flow-shaping elements that are arranged spaced apart from one another in succession and produce a standing wave on a rising flank of the second element. Fixed internals mean increased cost and offer less variability with respect to the shape and height of the resulting wave.